


grace

by yerimsus (orphan_account)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cheerleader, F/F, Swimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yerimsus
Summary: If there was one word that could describe Mina to Sana, it would be grace.





	grace

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know much about swimming and contests etc but i hope u read past any errors of any swimming mechanics and pls pls enjoy!! cheerleader&swimmer!au

Warmth seeped through the skin of Mina’s bare skin, droplets of water evaporating like sweat blooming on a hot, sunny day, with the sun behind her back, rays of it searing through the back of her rash guard. Just at her periphery, she sees Sana donning on her usual cheerleader clothes, holding tight against her chest the pompoms she used to loudly cheer for Mina and jest at other contestants.

Mina shifts the goggles on her eyes, its strap too tight on her wet hair, stringy strands of it hanging in front of her pink-tinged vision, like she’s watching through the lens of an old-photograph filter negative. She takes in mouthful of breaths before diving back into the water, her arm connecting to the surface, slapping through heavily and mercilessly as her feet shuffle forward. The docks in her sight, the only thing she’s focused on — the only thing that matters to her at that moment. Bubbles of water frothed at her nostrils, everytime she rises her head just above the surface, gasping for air, she rushes back in just a second after. 

It goes like that for a handful of minutes. Her heart thudding heavily against her chest solely for the reason she couldn’t see where the other contestants began and ended and the lack of oxygen pumping in her lungs. Her legs propel her forward, kicking against the current. 

Just when her fingers touch the wall of the pool, a ringing sound pierces through the rush of blood in her ears. 

Sana, gaping and holding her pompoms close against her, stands up and shouts, Mina-unnie!!!, rather overzealously. Her face beaming against the wave of onlookers watching the (practice) contest sheepishly. 

Mina reaches for the handrails, feeling Sana’s eyes boring behind her back. Her wet hair an ugly mop above her head. 

Sana takes this all in, and even so she thinks, Mina is the most beautiful girl against the backdrop of people moving in and closing around her.

— 

The fog covers Mina, billowing and rising in thick streams, the warmth a wonderful blanket against her skin after having spent half of the day in the pool with its water having been used and recycled by the school population each day a week. 

She sinks herself into the feeling of solitude, but still she feels Sana’s eyes boring into her. Its sensation of omnipresence an uncanny feeling.

Her eyes open, bubbles of shampoo singing into her eyes.

‘What’s the matter with you?’ she yelps in pain to herself, scrubbing her skin clean from any debris that might have seeped in through her pores, vaguely feeling disgusted.

But still, she cannot shake off the watchful glance of Sana staring right back at her.

—

If there was one word that could describe Mina to Sana, it would be grace. Even under pressure and the heat of the sun, perspiration in blossoms in the pocket of her lips, her brows, and her temples. Rivulets of it racing past against one another, plastering her skin against the thin clothing of her shirt.

She still moved with that grace like a phantom haunting her every movement. 

Even so, it wasn’t the thing that made Sana so fascinated by Mina: It was her kindness.

Her little ministrations of kindness, constrasting against the aura of her somber figure, that’s what made Sana like Mina so much. Back when they still didn’t know each other, when Mina offered band-aids having seen the scratches on Sana’s knees after an unholy amount of cheerleading practices she went through that found the wounds upon the different parts of Sana’s body. But the most evident by then were those on her knees.

And so Mina bought band-aids on her way to school, having went past the girl with scratches on her knees, crying to herself.

Mina went to wait outside the auditorium, the hands of the clock ticking by. And when Sana went out, Mina handed the band-aids to the pale-haired girl — whose hair glowed under the footlights on the stage. 

Sana smiles to herself, remembering that time. 

And ever since then, Mina has started going to her practices as an onlooker. But without Sana’s knowing. 

It’s a fact she keeps to herself.

Sana may watch her amidst the uproar, the fazed looks, but to Mina, she’d keep Sana all to herself in the silence with only the airconditioning whirring and the screech of the shoes against the polished floors accompanying her.


End file.
